nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Howling Stones
Howling Stones are items in the video game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. There are seven of these items scattered throughout Hyrule that, when found, will allow Link to learn up to seven new skills (one for each stone.). In order to get a hidden skill you must first howl at a howling stone in rhythms that get more complicate as you go. Then you must find a golden wolf, when you do it will transform to an undead soldier who teaches you the skill. Description HIDDEN SKILL NO. 1 - Ending Blow - How To Execute - When an enemy is near death, and has been knocked to the ground, move close and press A while the enemy is Z-targeted. - Applicability - Any enemy which can not be defeated with a single set of blows that knocks it down. HIDDEN SKILL NO. 2 - Shield Bash - How To Execute - When an enemy is in close range, Z-target and move the Nunchuk controller forward rapidly. Note: flicking the controller downward with the wrist rapidly, while an enemy is near and Z-targeted, also works well. - Applicability - Ideal for stronger enemies who block standard attacks. Effective against flying enemies, and as a way of sending projectile weapons back at those who use them against Link. HIDDEN SKILL NO. 3 - Back Slice - How To Execute - While Z-targeting an enemy in close proximity, execute two side-step jumps in quick succession to bring yourself behind the enemy, and then execute a sword slash by using the Wii remote. When executed properly, the move should be very familiar to those who used the "Parry" move in WW. - Applicability - Ideal for enemies with strong front defenses. HIDDEN SKILL NO. 4 - Helm Splitter - How To Execute - After first completing a Shield Bash, press A while the enemy is stunned to perform a leaping attack that strikes the enemy's head. - Applicability - Effective against more heavily armored enemies. Once executed, it allows for a barrage of follow-up attacks at the enemy's rear. The move itself is also reminiscent of "Parry" attacks from WW against some larger, more heavily armored enemies. HIDDEN SKILL NO. 5 - Mortal Draw - How To Execute - Without Z-targeting, and with your sword sheathed, allow an enemy to draw near. When prompted, press A. - Applicability - The Mortal Draw is a powerful attack, capable of killing many enemies with a single strike. However, timing is the key. As you aren't actively targeting the foe, and are unarmed while waiting to use it, Link is exposed to attack if the the blow isn't properly timed. HIDDEN SKILL NO. 6 - Jump Strike - How To Execute - Essentially a charged Jump Attack, the Jump Strike is executed by first Z-targeting an enemy, pressing and holding the A button, and then releasing. Once complete, Link will jump forward and perform two attacks, which will damage the targeted enemy and any others in close proximity. - Applicability - Most effective against a densely packed cluster of enemies. Against foes with considerable range, the movement has limited value, as Link is shieldless and exposed while charging the attack. HIDDEN SKILL NO. 7 - Great Spin - How To Execute - With Link's health 100% full, execute a standard Spin Attack. - Applicability - It's an excellent attack: faster and stronger than the standard Spin Attack. However, because it is only available when your health is completely full, the move may not be available often enough to be genuinely useful. Category:The Legend of Zelda